parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dumbo the Flying Elephant and Friends
Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Annie And Clarabel - Tinker Bell (Disney) and Crysta (Fern Gully) *Edward - Bagheera (The Jungle Book 1 and 2) *Henry - Balto (Balto Trilogy) *Gordon - Tantor (Tarzan 1, 2, Tarzan and Jane and Tarzan Tv series) *James - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail: Fievel goes west) *Percy - Roo (Winnie The Pooh) *Toby - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp 1 and 2) *Troublesome Trucks - Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Duck The Great Western Engine - Simba (Lion King trilogy and Lion guard) *Donald And Douglas - Donald Duck and Daffy Duck *Bill and Ben - Tuck and Roll *BoCo - Darth Vader (Star Wars Saga) *Devious Disel - Shere Khan (Jungle book 1 and 2) *The Fat Controller/Sir Topham Hatt - King Triton (The Little Mermaid trilogy and tv series) *Bertie the Bus - Sonic The Hedgehog *Daisy the Diesel Railcar - Veruca Salt (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) *Oliver - Spirit (Spirit of the Cimarron) *Toad - Globglogabgalab (Strawinsky and the Magic House) *Thomas's Driver - Thomas Himself *Thomas's Fireman - R2-D2 *Edward's Driver - Edward Himself *Henry's Driver - Henry Himself *Henry's Fireman - Kenai (Brother Bear 1 and 2) *Gordon's Driver - Gordon Himself *Gordon's Fireman - Big Weld (Robots) *James's driver - James Himself *Percy's Driver - Percy Himself *Percy's Fireman - BB-8 *Toby's Driver - Toby Himself *Stepney - Adult Tod *Stepney's Driver - Stepney Himself *Bill and Ben's Drivers - Bill and Ben themselves *Champion the bull-Mike Teavee Episodes #Dumbo and Tantor (Season 1) #Bagheera and Tantor (Season 1) #The Sad Story of Balto (Season 1) #Bagheera, Tantor and Balto (Season 1) #Dumbo's Train (Season 1) #Dumbo and the Monkeys (Season 1) #Dumbo and the Breakdown Train (Season 1) #Fievel and the Coaches (Season 1) #Troublesome Monkeys (Season 1) #Fievel and the Express (Season 1) #Dumbo and the Guard (Season 1) #Dumbo goes fishing (Season 1) #Dumbo, Takua and the Snow (Season 1) #Dumbo and Sonic (Season 1) #Tenders and Turntables (Season 1) #Trouble in the Shed (Season 1) #Roo runs away (Season 1) #Coal (Season 1) #The Flying Kipper (Season 1) #Whistles and Sneezes (Season 1) #Tramp and the Mer-king (Season 1) #Dumbo in Trouble (Season 1) #Dirty Objects (Season 1) #Off the Rails (Season 1) #Down the Mine (Season 1) #Dumbo's Christmas Party (Season 1) #Dumbo, Roo and the Coal (Season 2) #Brontosaurs (Season 2) #Sonic's chase (Season 2) #Saved From Scrap (Season 2) #Old Iron (Season 2) #Dumbo and Yoda (Season 2) #Roo and the Signal (Season 2) #Simba Takes charge (Season 2) #Roo and Tony Stark (Season 2) #The Runaway (Season 2) #Roo takes a plunge (Season 2) #Pop goes the Tiger (Season 2) #Dirty Work (Season 2) #A close Shave (Season 2) #Better Late than never (Season 2) #Goblin King (Season 2) #The Deputation (Season 2) #Dumbo comes to breakfast (Season 2) #Veruca Salt (Season 2) #Roo's Predicament (Season 2) #The Sisith Lord (Season 2) #Wrong Road (Season 2) #Bagheera's Exploit (Season 2 #Ghost Train (Season 2) #Woolly bear (Season 2) #Dumbo and the Missing Christmas Tree (Season 2) Gallery DumboScreen.png|Dumbo as Thomas Tinker-bell-tinker-bell-59.9.jpg|Tinker Bell Crysta As Moana.jpeg|and Crysta as Annie And Clarabel BagheeraProfile.jpg|Bagheera as Edward Balto 2.jpg|Balto as Henry Tantor tarzan.jpg|Tantor as Gordon Fievel Mousekewitz-1.jpg|Fievel as James Kanga grabs roo 5.png|Roo as Percy Tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg|Tramp as Toby Monkeys-TheJungleBook.png|Monkeys as the Troublesome Trucks AdultSimba.png|Simba as Duck/Montague Donald Duck.png|Donald Duck Downloaddaffyducklooneytunes.png|and Daffy duck as Donald and Douglas Tuck and Roll Are Both Pill Bugs.jpg|Tuck and Roll as Bill and Ben Darth Vader.png|Darth Vader as BoCo Shere Khan in The Jungle Book 2.jpg|Shere Khan as Devious Diesel King Triton in The Little Mermaid.jpg|King Triton as The Fat Controller Sonic Cool.jpg|Sonic as Bertie the Bus Pic-Veruca.jpg|Veruca Salt as Daisy the Diesel Railcar Spirit-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-78.jpg|Spirit as Oliver Globglogabgalab.png|The Globglogabgalab as Toad ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Thomas's driver R2D2.png|R2-D2 as Thomas's Fireman MainEdwardCGI.png|Edwards as Edward's driver HenryandtheElephant77.png|Henry as Henry's driver 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg|Kenai as Henry's fireman CGI Gordon.png|Gordon as Gordon's Driver Bigweld-robots-1.6.jpg|Bigweld as Gordon's Fireman James-0.png|James as Jame's Driver PercyandtheSignal22.jpg|Percy as Percy's Driver Mr BB-8, Star Wars The Force Awakens.jpg|BB-8 as Percy's Fireman Thomas & Friends Toby.jpg|Toby as Toby's Driver Tod.jpg|Adult Tod as Stepney ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Stepney's Driver Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas & Friends Spoof Category:Thomas parodies